


Sleep On Me

by RamblingAtThreeAM



Series: Guillotine [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because his bf calms him, Fluff, Guillotine, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Mild Angst, Pre Season 4, Songfic, and soft, but its cool, its just really domestc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingAtThreeAM/pseuds/RamblingAtThreeAM
Summary: Feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe.





	Sleep On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got emotional and listened to guillotine at like 3 in the morning so here's the product of that

~ Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe ~

 

Lance felt the slow pulse of Keith's ribcage under his head. With his own cheek resting lightly against the red paladin's chest he was calmed by the long breaths that left his boyfriends parted lips, perfectly in sync with the soothing rise and fall of his chest.

The Cuban boy lay there for what could've been one minute or an eternity, mimicking Keith's breathing with his own and allowing himself to forget the thoughts tumbling around and slamming into the sides of his skull, if only for a sweet, singular moment. He let himself stop worrying about remembering every sing face, name and detail of his significantly extensive family tree.

He let himself stop worrying that Hunk, for whatever obscure and ridiculous reason Lance's subconscious could come up with, would realise that Lance was actually a horrible best friend and decide that Pidge was a way cooler alternative.

He let himself stop worrying about the disappearance of Shiro and the affect it had had on the team.

He let himself stop worrying about what would happen if a particularly large Galra fleet attacked them while they were unable to form Voltron. 

He let himself stop thinking altogether, instead focusing solely on Keith, his breath, his heat, his comforting, reassuring presence and relaxed. Lance grew drowsy, slowly he brought his arms up to hug his boyfriend and allowed himself to be gradually lured into the blissful peace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and kudos are veeeery much appreciated <3 Scream with me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deadtoearth


End file.
